Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/Wena czy to może się zdarzyć
Perspektywa Adriena Gdy usłyszałem krzyki ucieszyłem się widziałem jak Mar. stojąca przed chwilą koło mnie teraz biegnie teraz w stronę parku. Bardzo chciałem wiedzieć czy moje przypuszczenia są prawdą, więc po biegłem za nią pilnując by mnie nie zauważyła. Jednak to co Mari. zaprezentowała podczas lekcji to nie było idealne odtworzone zachowanie biedronki tylko jej zwyczajne zachowanie jako biedronki. Niestety nie miałem czasu na rozmyślania bo musiałem pomóc biedronce z akumą.Po walce zawołałem ją niestety nie zareagowała w tedy postanowiłem użyć mojego asa - Mari- zawołałem a ona odwróciła się powoli w moją stronę i powiedziała- A więc wiesz nie mogę uwierzyć , że mnie śledziłeś Adrien, po tym co przeszliśmy , a ty nawet nie wiesz co ja czuje to tyle na dzisiaj zapraszam do komentowania i zapraszam do odwiedzenia moich poprzednich opem 1] Marinette następczyni Raf 2] Klarisa córka w.c 3] Marinette i Adrien A więc wiesz nie mogę uwierzyć , że mnie śledziłeś Adrien, po tym co przeszliśmy , a ty nawet nie wiesz co ja czuje- Gdy to powiedziała stanąłem jak wryty i nawet się nie sprzeciwiłem gdy uciekła w inną stronę. Z odrętwienia obudziło mnie dopiero pikanie mojego mirakulum. Wróciłem do domu i zacząłem rozmyślać nad tą całą sytację. Perspektywa Mari. Jednak Ayla miała rację jak mogłam się dać się nabrać , że Adrien jest miły i w ogóle mnie lubi teraz dopiero to zauważyłam , że on kocha biedronkę tę wspaniałą obrończynię Paryża , a nie mnie zwyczajną koleżankę z klasy która nie umie się przy nim wysłowić. Tikki próbowała mnie pocieszyć pocieszyć niestety to nic nie dawało , po raz pierwszy zapragnęłam nie być biedronką lub powiedzieć wszystko Ayly.Nie miałam już siły chciałam z kimś normalnie porozmawiać , zadzwoniłam po moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. To na dzisiaj tyle reszta jutro Ayla przybyła dwie minuty później powiedziałam jej ,że chyba miała rację z ty , że Adrien i Czarny kot to jedna i ta sama osoba. Patrzyła ma mnie osłupiałym wzrokiem na potwierdzenie tych słów wyjęłam zdjęcie Adriena i Czarnego Kota, następnie wycięłam maskę i kostium kota i przykleiłam je na zdjęcie Adriena i pokazałam Ayly. Teraz oczy mojej przyjaciółki błyszczały jak gwiazdy - Hej a morze zrobisz to samo z tożsamością biedronki - zapytała na te słowa zrobiło mi się gorąco , przecież nie powiem jej ,że jej ulubiona bohaterka to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - Wiesz sam ile zajęło mi odkrycie tożsamości Kota a dokładnie 2 lata próbowałam się wykręcić. Perspektywa Adriena Jak? z kąt? Mari. wiedziała , że ja to Czarny Kot. No bo nie możliwe jest chyba , żeby sama sama mnie śledziła... , a może zauważyła mnie jak ją śledzę... nie muszę ją o to zapytać. Perspektywa Mari. Wstałam jak zwykle za późno wykonałam codzienne czynności z szybkością rakiety i po pędziłam do szkoły , no ale oczywiście ja ja kto ja przed samym wejściem do szkoły potknęłam się i upadłam. Ktoś wyciągnął do mnie rękę i pomógł mi wstać , był to Adrien w innych okolicznościach ucieszyła bym się i to bardzo , ale ostanie wydarzenia sprawiły , że już nic a nic do niego nie czuje. Wstałam otrzepałam się i powiedziałam - dzięki- i podeszłam do stojącej niedaleko z osupiałym spojrzeniem.Wyjątkowo uważałam na lekcjach , niestety w tym momencie w.c wysłał swoją akumę.Wyszłam z klasy pod pretekstem wyjścia do łazienki. Pobiegłam do schowka i tam się przemieniłam na szczęście było tam okno, przemieniona wyleciałam na jojo i zaczęłam gonić złoczyńcę. Perspektywa Adriena Mar. strasznie dziwnie się zachowuje , chyba jest zła , że odkryłem jej sekret. Gdy usłyszałem krzyki zobaczyłem Mar. wychodzącą z klasy na 100% chce się przemienić , niestety nie mogłem jej pomóc bo Chloé się do mnie przy czepiła. Perspektywa Mari Walczyłam sama ze złoczyńcą bo Czarny kot nie raczył się zjawić. Po chwili słyszę swój przydomek jako bohaterki.Odwróciłam się a tam stał Ryś.- Co ty tu robisz i jak ci się udało odzyskać mirakulum- zapytałam. Ten uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie pytająco- Jeśli chodzi o C.K to go niema - wiedziałam o co mnie zapyta. Na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmiech , zignorowałam to i powtórzyłam pytanie. Okazało się , że znalazł mirakulum pod wieżą Eiffla to pewnie tam upuścił go złoczyńca.PO tej informacji postanowiłam wrócić do walki.Po wygranej bitwie przybiliśmy sobie żółwika, potem Ryś zaczął zmniejszać dystans między naszymi twarzami , był co raz bliżej. Gdy nasze twarze dzielił tylko milimetr usłyszałam chrząknięcie , odwróciłam się na pobliskim dachu stał Czarny kot.Adrien zeskoczył z dachu i wylądował na przeciwko Rysia. Widziałam wściekłość w oczach obydwu bez słowa rzucili się na sibiei zaczęli walczyć. Nie wiedząc co mam zrobić próbowałam wedrzeć się między nich niestety to nic się nie dało , walka stawała się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna c.k i Ryś nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy , że znajdują się na ulicach Paryża, a ja wciąż nie wiedziałam jak mam ich powstrzymać , a na domiar złego została mi ostatnia minuta do zwrotnej przemiany. Co miałam zrobić ukryłam się i znowu byłam sobą.Nie patrząc na nic biegłam za walczącymi bohaterami , po kilku minutach byłam na tyle blisko , że mogli mnie usłyszeć wykorzystałam to i zawołałam - Przestańcie ze sobą walczyć wy macie za zadanie ochraniać Paryż z biedronką , a nie niszczyć go i narażać nie winnych ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo, lepiej odwróćcie się i zobaczcie co narobiliście- Bohaterowie stali jak słupy soli, ale posłusznie odwrócili się i dalej nic nie mówili- No to teraz podajcie sobie ręce i obiecajcie ,że nigdy ale to przenigdy już nic podobnego nie będzie miało miejsca-zawołałam. Bohaterowie niemrawo podali sobie ręce- a , i jeszcze jedno musicie przeprosić biedronkę i poprosić , żeby posprzątała za was ten bałagani przeproście za wasze zachowanie-powiedziałam i odbiegłam, na szczęście w torebce miałam ciasteczka i Tikki zdążyła naładować energię.Przemieniłam się i za pomocą jojo dostałam się na najbliższy dach, usiadłam na nim . Chwilę później zjawili się kot i Ryś mieli skruszone miny i przyznam wyglądało to dość zabawnie,później zrobili coś szalonego uklęki na jedno kolano i wyciągnęli do mnie ręce i powiedzieli- Wybacz nam nasze karygodne zachowanie piękna damo w czerwonej szacie z czerwonymi kropkami , i chowasz twarz za maską w tych samych kolorach pokornie prosimy o wybaczenie i...- tu na chwile przestali mówić i patrzyli na siebie nie pewnie....i...-zapytałam - i prosimy cię , żebyś pomogła mam posprzątać ten bałagan-dokończyli. Chwilę potem roześmiałam się i zgodziłam się im pomóc - a i jeszcze jedno wstańcie z tych kolan , bo ktoś jeszcze zauważy i coś sobie dopowie- poprosiłam.Kilka minut później nie było śladu po walce kota i rysia , no oprócz filmiku Ayly na którym na nie szczęście się znalazłam. Następny dzień był ostatnim dniem szkoły , na szczęście przynajmniej raz w roku się nie spóźniłam a co leprze w.c nie zaatakował, ceremonia zakończenia roku minęła spokojnie i według planu. Po zakończeniu roku wróciłam do domu , rodzice wyjechali na całe wakacje na jakiś zjazd cukierników.Gdy dostałam się do pokoju , na biurku znalazłam czerwoną kopertę w czarne kropki, po przeczytaniu tego co było na kopercie otworzyłam list. perspektywa Adriena Wróciłem do domu Plagg cały czas się ze mnie nabijał , usiadłem przy biurku i włączyłem komputer i sprawdziłem czy jest coś nowego na blogu sprawdzałem go nie dlatego ,że chce poznać jej tożsamość bo przecież ją znam tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Ayla wstawiła wczorajszą bitwę z Rysiem. Po chwili zauważyłem czarną kopertę otworzyłem ją przeczytałem "Czarny kocie zapraszamy cię na pierwszy w historii zjazd super bohaterów z całego świata który odbędzie się 14.07 tego roku i potrwa do 30.07 bieżącego roku. Podczas zjazdu bohaterowie będą mogli z korzystać z pierwszej na świecie maszyny przenoszącej w każde miejsce na ziemi.xribihs bardzo liczymy na przybycie z poważaniem Mistrz Fu -Plagg to jest już jutro , a tu nawet nie ma napisane gdzie się spotkać- zawołałem -A no tak miałem ci powiedzieć jutro o 18.00 pod wieżą Eiffla. perspektywa Mar. Gdy przeczytałam list trochę się zdziwiłam ale co tam rodzice wyjechali więc czemu nie.Następnego dnia o 17.59 jako biedronka czekałam pod wieżą o równej godzinie zjawili się inni bohaterowie. Czułam się trochę nie zręcznie bo byłam jako bohaterką dziewczyną Po dwóch min.zjawił się mistrz i czytał przydomki bohaterów , a ci wchodzili tajemnym przejściem pod miasto.Wymienię kilku bohaterów oczywiście kot i Ryś też tam byli i patrzyli na siebie z nienawiścią gdy myśleli , że ich nie widzę. No dobra a teraz bohaterowie 1] Królik 2] lis 3]Smok 4] jastrząb 5] skorpion 6]Szerszeń i tak dalej na końcu listy byłam ja , gdy podeszłam do mistrza i zapytałam o to dlaczego ja jestem jedyną bohaterką.Mistrz odpowiedział mi , że -Tak się złożyło , że nie nie było innych godnych dziewczyn i nie ma więcej mirakuli.Znając naturę kota i Rysia przewidywałam same najgorsze rzeczy.I nie myliłam się już na pierwszej symulacji gdy moją parą był smok słyszałam szepty nienawiści ze strony pozostałych bohaterów ale za to smok wyglądał jakby był w siódmym niebie.Weszliśmy do kabiny i rozbłysło światło teraz staliśmy na piasku na sobie mieliśmy stroje do nurkowania maski i cały sprzęt który jest potrzebny do nurkowania.Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić , ale w tedy usłyszałam głos mojej kwami która powiedziała - Ty i smok musicie znaleźć to co jet na kartce którą ma w kieszeni smok.Podzieliłam się tą informacją ze smokiem , potem chwyciliśmy się za ręce i weszliśmy do wody gdy byliśmy na odpowiedniej głębokości nurkowaliśmy. Płynęliśmy coraz głębiej , aż w końcu wypatrzyłam pierwszą ,rzecz listy. Było to małe lusterko wysadzane drogimi kamieniami.pod płynęłam bliżej i wyciągnęłam je z pod kamieni. Niestety było za mocno przytwierdzone i kamienie w które było wbite lusterko zaczęły na mnie spadać , za min zdążyłam coś zrobić smok chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął dzięki czemu nie zostałam zmiażdżona przez kamienie.Lusterko cudem nie pękło więc dla bezpieczeństwa i mojej wygody włożyłam je do worka który miałam przypięty do pasa.Trzymaliśmy się za ręce żeby się nie zgubić . Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać kolejnymi rzeczami z listy. Po kilku minutach dostrzegłam różowo-złotą małrze którą musieliśmy zdobyć.Kilka metrów dalej ujrzeliśmy olbrzymią ośmiornicę na jednej z macek miała zawieszoną ostatnią rzecz z listy srebrny naszyjnik.Spała spokojnie więc mogliśmy podpłynąć spokojnie i zerwać naszyjnik.Niestety smok kichnął donośnie i zbudził stwora. rozjuszona ośmiornica zaczęła nas gonić , a my próbowaliśmy uciec. p o kilku minutach szaleńczego pościgu przepłynęliśmy przez jaskinię która miała drugie wejście.Goniąca nas ośmiornica utknęła , a my spokojnie wypłynęliśmy spokojnie drugą stroną. Zaczęliśmy pomału zaczęliśmy się wynurzać ,żeby nie nabawić się choroby kesonowej, gdy wreszcie staliśmy na brzegu rozbłysło światło.Teraz stałam znowu w kabinie i słyszałam bohaterów którzy wiwatowali.Byłam zdziwiona , że tak się cieszą z pierwszej udanej akcji która nawet ich nie dotyczyła.Po zadaniu wracałam do pokoju ale po drodze zaczepił mnie krók. To na razie koniec jeśli się spodobało to zapraszam do komentowania i odwiedzenia moich poprzednich opek. 1] Marinette następczyni Raf 2] Klarisa córka w.c 3] Marinette i Adrien -Hej , wiesz chciałem ci jako pierwszy pogratulować jako pierwszy-powiedział -eeem dzięki -odpowiedziałam nie pewnie -Tak na prawdę to chciałem ci powiedzieć , że jesteś na prawdę super -powiedział troszkę zakłopotany . Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć na szczęście Mistrz przez domofony rozmieszczone po całym obiekcie zawołał nas na kolację.Zeszłam na duł do wielkiej sali . Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia zobaczyłam , że obrus leży na podłodze a na min stały różne misy , pół misy i talerzyki a za siedzenia służyły pufy w kolorach naszych strojów.Gdy wszyscy zasiedli na swoje miejsca Mistrz po prosił nas abyśmy się odmienili , wszyscy zdziwieni wykonali polecenie Mistrza. Czułam się trochę nie komfortowo bo wszyscy bohaterowie patrzyli na mnie a w szczególności Adrien i RobertRyś. Wszystkie kwami siedziały koło swoich opiekunów i rozmawiały ze wszystkimi i podjadały swoje przysmaki.I tak się zakończył początek naszej przygody. perspektywa Adriena Normalnie zazdrość mnie zżerała gdy widziałem jak Mar. pracuje z tym całym smokiem, i nie podoba mi się , że moja pani jest tu jedyną bohaterką i wszyscy inni uczestnicy zjazdu się na nią gapią jak cielaki na malowane wrota. perspektywa Mar. Obudził mnie odgłos trąbki i w pośpiechu ogarnęłam w tedy Tikki usiadła mi na ramieniu i powiedziała , że mamy spotkać się w tej sali co wczoraj wieczorem, dziwne jest to ,że wczoraj jaki i na razie dzisiaj w.c nie zaatakował , może zrobił sobie wolne?. Mistrz dał każdemu kartkę i imionami bohaterów z którymi będziemy mieli przejść misję. NA pierwszą misję dzisiaj przypadł mi Skorpion , na drugą wąż i na trzecią kot i ryś. Po śniadaniu przemieniłam się i czekałam pod maszyną , gdyż moja i skorpiona akcja była pierwsza. Perspektywa Adriana Jeśli chodzi o poprzednią akcję to widzieliśmy wszystko na wielkim ekranie doczepionym pod maszynę, i o mało co nie wybuchnąłem widząc jak ten cały smok trzyma moją panią za rękę , ale teraz nie mogłem się doczekać trzeciej misji. perspektywa Mar. Weszłam do kabiny rozbłysło jasne światło , teraz miałam na sobie ciepłe ubranie i sprzęt do wspinaczki górskiej , skorpion miał to samo tylko w innych kolorach. Domyśliłam się , że musimy wspiąć się na tą górę. Zaczęliśmy wspinaczkę , szło nam całkiem nieźle dopóki nie zrobiło się ciemno , staneliśmy na bezpiecznym gruncie i zaczęliśmy , a raczej ja zaczęłam rozwijać obóz , skorpion w tym czasie rozpakowywał gotowy posiłek. Po kolacji każde z nas położył się we własnym namiocie i zasnęliśmy. Następnego dnia , gdy byliśmy już prawie na szczypie lina o której był przypięty skorpion pękła a on sam zaczął spadać z olbrzymiej wysokości , nie wiedząc za bardzo co mam robić chwyciłam koniec pękniętej liny i wciągnęłam skorpiona na szczyt , na którym już stałam. Gdy byliśmy na szczypie z nikąt zjawiła się gęsta czarno - fioletowa mgła i okrążyła ciało skorpion chwilę potem koło mnie nie było już nikogo , rozbłysło jasne światło a ja stałam sama w xribiksie . Nie zdarzają na nic Pobiegłam do pokoju mistrza fu , gdy tylko zapukałam drzwi same się otworzyły. Weszłam a na środku pokoju medytował mistrz ze swoim kwami , stałam tak puli ci mnie nie zauważyli i pozwolili usiąść. Kiedy już o zrobiłam opowiedziałam zebranym całą historię, i na koniec rozpłakałam się jak małe dziecko i co chwila powtarzałam łkając - to wszystko moja wina mogłam jakoś pomuc ... .- nie martw się, i tak durzo już zrobiłam , gdyby nie ty on zginąłby spadające z tej góry-powiedział. Następnie mistrz podał mi kubek z jakąś cieczą , na którą popatrzyłam nie pewnie, w tedy odezwała się Tikki,która do tej pory siedziała cicho- to herbatka na upokojenie , pomoże ci się odprężyć-Spojrzałam na mistrza a ten a powierdzenie słów Tikki kiwnął twierdzonco głową.Gdy wipiłam całą zawartość filirzani , ogarnęło mnie zmęczenie i zamim się obejrzałam zasnęłam. perspektywa Adriena Strasznie boje się o Mari dłudo nie wychodzi z gabinetu mistrz. Złaszcza , że nie długo będziemy mieć zajęcia w pobliskim lesie, cały paryż byuł opustoszały więc możemy ćwiczyć do woli.Mam na dzieję , że z biedronką wszystko dobrze. perspektywa Mari Gdy się obudziłam zoriętowałam się , że jestem w swoin pokoju , nie wiem jak się tam znalazłam na szczęście koło mnie leżała Tikki.Czułam się silnejsza i wypoczęta delikatnie przełożyłam moją kwami do torby i wyszłam z pokoju.Obóz wydawał mi się opustoszały żadnych śmiechów zabawy, krzyków po prostu nic cisza tak jagby oprócz mnie i Tikki nie było nikogo. Gdy przechodziłam koło maszyny [ xribiks] zauważyłam , że na ekranie zatrzymany jest obraz. Byłam ciekawa o co chodzi, ale byłam też lekko przerażona, ukrywając stach strach podeszłam do ekranu i w tym momęcie usłyszałam oschły lodowaty głos przenikający do szpiku kości który mówił - Jeśli chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć Skorpiona żywego poddajcie sie i odddajcie mi mirakula kota i biedronki- Władca ciem- zawołałam. Mogłam się domyślić ... co tu zrobić w obozie oprócz mnie nie ma nikogo a porywając się sama na w.c mogłam tylko pogorszyć i tak kiepską sytację- zastanawiałam się. W tedy do głowy wpadł mi pomysł trochę szalony no a,le nie mogę przecierz tak bez czynnie siedzieć jeżeli komuś grodzi nie bezpieczeństwo, jestem w końcu obrończynią Paryża,.-pomyślałam i przemieniłam [ na szczęśćie Tikki się już obudziła ] . Przemieniona weszłam do kabiny skoro ktoś może w niej zaginąć to czemu ktoś inny nie mugł by go w ten sam sposób odnaleść- powiedziałam sama do siebie żeby dodać sobie otuchy. Rozbłysło światło, gdy zgasło , nie widziałam nic nic oprucz przeraźliwej ciemności, dopiero gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności zdałam sobie gdzie jestem , była to bowiem siedziba władcy ciem wiedziałam o tym bo widziałam ją [ kryjówkę] w jedym z moich smów.Zaczełam gorączkowo szukać gdzie ten podły typ mógł uwięzić mojego kolegę z branży. perspektywa Adriena Wróciliśmy do obozu , gdy pszechodziliśmy koło maszyny zauważyliśmy , że na ekranie działy się dzwne żeczy , zamiast jednego obazu , ekran podzielony był na dwie części. To na razie tyle za błędy przepraszam do komętowania i dziękuje wszystkim któży piszą komętarze po moimi opkami i zaczęcam do przeczytania moich poprzednich opek 1] Klarisa córka w.c 2] Marinette następczynio Raf 3]Marinette i Adrien Gdy mistrz to zobaczył odtworzył pierwsze nagranie. Po tym co zobaczyłem czułem się dziwnie , ale gdy mistrz puścił drugie nagranie przeraziłem się nie na żarty bo nagranie przedstawiało Mari. walczącą sam na sam z .... perspektywa Mari. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam kroki odwruciłam się za mną stał złoczyńca , ale miał coś czego inni nie mieli , dopiero później zoriętowałam się , że ten złoczyńca to połączenie wszystkich dotychczasowych. Zapomniałam , żę to tylko symulacja zaczęłam walczyć , walczyłam długo , aż wreszcie udało mi się pokonać tego bardzo silnego złoczyńcę.Mino zmęczenia szłam dalej wreszcie zauwarzyłam Skorpionabył związany i przywiązany do grubego metalowego prętu i leżał nie przytomnie. gdy podeszłam bliżej zobaczyłam rany na jego ciele i poszarpany kostium bohatera , gdy już zabrałam się za rozwiązywanie więzów usłyszałam szmer. Odwruciłam się odrywając się od robionej czynności za mnął stał w.c we własnej osobie, serce zaczęło mi mocnej bić , a nog zrobiły się jak z waty i uugieły się podemną. - no witam cię biedronko jak widzę dardzo zależy ci na Skorpionie, ... zrupmy tak załuszmy się jeżeli wygram oddasz mi swoje mirakulum , a jeśli przegram...- zaczął w.c - ... w tedy uwolnisz skorpiona i zaprzestaniesz wysyłać akumy.- odkończyłam Na jego tyważy zagościł złośliwy uśmiech i powiedział ostro - zgodzę się na uwolnienie tego tu ale na nic więćej jedna żecz za jedną . Co miałam robić zgodziłam się przynajmniej tyle dobrego , że skorpion będzie wolny.Rozgorzała walka , przegrywałam , no w sumie czego ja się spodziewałam , że sama pokonam w.c? , ale walczyła dalej bo miałam o co. Po jakiejś godzine w.c był wyczerpana a i ja równiż ale miała jeszcze odrobnę siły , nadarzyła się wreszcie odpowiednia okazja , użyłam szczęśliwego trafu. Chwlę po yem w.c został jak na razie pokonany, podeszłam do nie przytomnego skorpiona i zaczęłam go rozwiązywać, wreszcie uwolniłam go z więzów. Rozbłysło światło a ja znowu stałam w maszynie. Nie miałam już sił oddałam skorpiona w ręce jego braci , gdy to zrobiłam osunęłam się na ziemnię zemdlałam. Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam , że jestem w swoim pokoju a Tikki leży koło mnie. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś chodzi po obozie i owiera kolejne dżwi. Ździwiłam się bo wszyscy mieli teraz zajęcia w pobliskim lesie.Wstałam tak cicho jak tylko umiałam i wyjżałąm z za uchylonych dżwi , niestety tego kogoś tu nie było musiał być bardzo szybkui, zgążyłam jeszcze zobaczyć jego cień.Przemieniłam się i postanowiłam dołączyć do reszty bohaterów.Gdy byłam na miejscu zobaczyłam skomplikowany tor przeszkut , który włąśnie przechodził kot. Gdy skończył podszedł do mistrza a ten podał mu czas.Postanowiłam , że sprubuje z tego co wiedziałam wszyscy już skończyli , podeszłam do mistrza i poprosiłam o chansę , zgodził ise podeszłam do lini startu i czekam. Na sygnał startowy zaczęłam biec tak szybko jak tylko umniałam , wreszcie dotarłam do pierwszej przeszkody była nią tak zwana pajęczyna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania